tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Doppelganger's Rampage
This forum shall be used to discuss the 6-Man Tennis proposed by YouTube users AdmiralTrainstorm and Stylx. The gmodders who have been proposed to take part in the tennis are ShermanZAtank, Sariskhan, OluapPlayer , Shirosaki97, Kugawattan and LETheCreator Spoilers follow, though many details might change in the near future. Everything below is subject to potential changes and modifications. Plot (Rough Outline) 1. We are introduced to a new TF2 Spy Freak (name undecided yet, suggestions have been Doppelgänger, Mimic, The Mirror and Imitator, suggested by Sariskhan), whose power lies in assimilating and then using the powers of other TF2 Freaks against them. 2. The new freak starts going around and starts taking down TF2 Freaks whose powers look appetizing to him, he successfully hunts down 6 Freaks, gaining all of their most useful powers. 3. After being defeated easily by this new freak, the six freaks (Medizard, Ninjineer, Major Scout Guy, Cyborneer, Soldine and Official Heavy) decide that they need to team up to take down this new menace, they rendevous to prepare to take down the freak. 4. The fight starts, at first, it seems the new freak can counter and outmatch all of our heroes with their own abilities, later on in the fight, it is shown that while this new freak gained all their abilities, he also gained their weaknesses also, knowing this, the heroes start gaining the upper hand on him. 5. Some more ways into the fight, our heroes are starting to tire, and the new freak starts gaining the upper hand, deciding the fight is going nowhere, all the freaks ready up for their most powerful attacks, the new freak, then, releases a shock-wave of all their abilities at once, despite this, the attack ain't enough, and the new freak is killed/detained/incapacitated Specific plot points This section is about the specific important events in the plot which take place during the tennis. The order of the plot points at this minute in time is not the order the tennis is going to go into. *The new freak arrives : In the first episode, we are introduced to our new freak, although he is not in full sight we can see he is very cocky and sure of himself, he readies up to go out and start hunting down freaks. -Suggested by Shirosaki97 *Major Defeat: Major Scout Guy is out of his base, doing some outdoor training, he gets the feeling he is being observed and stops in place, the new freak reveals himself, a fight ensues between them, the fight seems to be fought on equal grounds for the most part, with Major being rather cocky as the spy freak can't keep up with him, then the spy freak uses the abilities of whatever freak he has defeated beforehand (will change) and Major suffers a quick defeat afterwards, his scattergun is absorbed and the new freak gets Major's elemental attacks.-Suggested by Shirosaki97 *Soldine's Defeat: Soldine and Orangeman patrol an area. After they split up, Doppelganger approaches Orangeman and quickly defeats him using a previously assimilated ability. Soldine immediately comes to the scene and enraged, promptly attacks Doppelganger. The Spy, however, blocks/evades the attack using one of his copied abilities. Even more furious, Soldine activates Power Boost and decides to end the fight right away. Unfortunately, Doppelganger copies his abilities and the two proceed to brawl. After a brief but intense battle, Doppelganger utilises a copied power to defeat Soldine and after some boasting, leaves the scene. - suggested by SarisKhan *Cyborneer defeat: DoppelGanger arrives at Cyborneer's lair and a small fight ensues, at first Cyborneer and Doppelganger are equally matched, until cyborneer absorbs a bar of Australium to boost his strength. he punches/throws Doppelganger into a truck filled with Australium. Doppelganger then uses the copied ability to absorb a large quantity of Australium and quiclky defeats cyborneer in the process. CyborHeavy then attempts to step in, but is no matched for the Australium powered Doppelganger. After mocking his two defeated enemies, Doppelganger leaves, satified with his new powers, unaware that Cyborscout has watched the whole exchange. -suggested by ShermanZAtank The Antagonist The antagonist of the gmod tennis is a white Spy TF2 Freak who's name is not determined at this point in time (Suggestions, as said before, are Doppelganger, Mimic, The Mirror and Imitator, suggested by Sariskhan). His motives and biography are undeveloped at the minute, but he is very cocky and sure of himself, but this attitude turns into frustration when he is losing or isn't getting his way. His main ability is to assimilate any ability that any TF2 Freak might possess, this makes him a serious threat with freaks who don't know his ability or freaks who are anti-social and don't know any other TF2 Freaks, although he still poses a threat to any Freak, given that he has enough abilities. He also possesses a Shock-wave ability, which turns all of the powers he has assimilated into one massive burst of energy, which could potentially overpower many, if not all of the TF2 Freaks (once again, if he possesses enough assimilated abilities). An idea of mine is that when he uses the shock-wave ability, he loses all the powers he assimilated Stylx (talk) 10:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) He is naturally rather weak, only having the same durability as a normal spy, he has some knowledge of hand to hand combat, but he can't really use it against other freaks. When he assimilates an ability, he gains both the strengths of that ability and the weaknesses of that ability, these abilities can be exploited and be used against him. For some more info on his personality, check his profile here The Heroes 1. Ninjineer - Short Range attacker 2. Medizard - Mid Range/Melee attacker 3. Magic Mann - Long range, Jerkass magic. 4. Major Scout Guy - Short/Mid and Melee attacker 5. Soldine - All Round Attacker, Tank 6. Cyborneer - Close Range/ Melee attacker Downloads *Doppelganger Model *Stylish Spy *Engie Pack *QMSC Pack *Engie & QMSC Pack Patch 1.2 *Medizard Model & Hat *CyborPack (for the Cyborneer skin) Enhanced looks *Enhanced normal maps *HD Player Pack *HD Bloody Gibs *HD Funny Gibs *Fixed Invulnerability Textures 2.0 More download links will be put up (a.k.a maps, more models e.c.t), feel free to add suggestion downloads. Name Discussion Since our new antagonist freak doesn't have an official name yet, we will put our suggestions for names into this section, then decide in the discussion which one is best. *Sariskhan's Idea's Doppelganger, Mimic, The Mirror, Imitator *Sherman's Idea's Sylar Feel Free to add any more ideas for names Vote *Doppelganger **'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) **Stylx (talk) 05:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) **OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 16:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) *The Mirror *Imitator **--The Real LE-the-Creator (talk) 13:31, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Mimic *Sylar **ShermanZAtank (talk) 07:08, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Episodes (subject to change) #Major Scout Guy - OluapPlayer #Medizard - ShermanZAtank #Ninjineer - Kugawattan #Soldine - LEtheCreator #Magic Mann - Stylx #Cyborneer - SarisKhan #Finale - ? Discussion Archived discussion: [[Forum:6-Man Tennis/archive1|'1']] Well, all 6 parts have been just published. It's high time we take care of the finale. So, what do we do? 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:11, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Well with Oluap out, we can't make another round each of how the defeated heroes meet and team up, so I'm a bit clueless. Making a collab video wouldn't work either because then one favored person would get the views. I do have a small stupid idea of asking someone else make the finale of the series (as in, a seventh member joins in and makes the conclusion video), but that would be disappropiate I guess, So yeah, clueless. If anybody else gets an idea, go forward. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:19, July 25, 2014 (UTC) While Part 4 of the tennis is absolutely amazing, it really has taken too long to release. It's going to be troublesome, but I'd really like the tennis to get a proper finale. My suggestion is: do a collab video anyway, with as many of the original participants contributing as possible. Continuing from the point someone else has ended should be really easy with the possibility of sharing save files. Also, a single video, I'm not really fond of a series of half-a-minute shorts, that would be a really disjointed finale. Regarding the issue of who gets to publish the video... I'm entirely fine with not being that person. To facilitate the process, here's my suggestion as far as the plot is concerned: first, we show Doppelganger going trigger-happy with all of his assimilated abilities on some unfortunate Freaks, but having issues with multiple personality disorder at the same time. Then, we show how his 6 major victims meet and agree to deal with him. And last, but not least, the final battle. Doppelganger is ultimately overwhelmed, discharges his assimilated abilities in a Shock Wave attack that stuns the other Freaks and runs away. The end. What do you think about my ideas? SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:55, July 25, 2014 (UTC) That seems fair. The question is who handles which part of the events. Perhaps one of us does Doppel's personality showcase, two or three of us will do a meet up of the protagonists, and the last video is the final battle. P.S. Lets archive the older part of the discussion. ShermanZAtank (talk) 13:40, July 25, 2014 (UTC) So here's what we finally came up with, LE, remember you're still here. Fortunately, your part shouldn't be very long. 1. Doppel going trigger happy against several minor-ish freaks. (Saris) 2. Doppel then finds his personalities clashing because of Polite Spy, but overcomes this. (Stylx) 3. Orangeman calls for Major, who calls for Cyborneer, and go search for him. (Kuga) 4. They eventually meet up with Medizard fighting Magic Mann, they mention Doppel, and Magic grinds teeth and forms a truce. (Sherman) 5. Doppel assaults Stu Pidface who was being silly around Ninjie (LE says they're firends), who almost puts up a fight before Stu kills himself (he's prone for that), Ninjineer tries to go away, and sees our heros, and calls their attention. The group and Doppel finally met. (LE) 6. Final Battle (Kuga) 7. Doppel Shockwaves and leaves. Spots a powerful freak, tries to steal but this backfires and gets his butt handed to him. Respawns and gets captured by HECU (Saris) We still need to discuss what freaks we will use on the first and last part, however. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 15:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) For now, I think I'll use Energineer, Demopan and JD Aussie in the first part of the vid. That's subject to change, though, like what exactly is going to happen during the last one. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) By the way, what about the video's title? I thought that a simple "Doppelganger's Rampage - Doppelganger" might be fitting, given the theme. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:41, July 27, 2014 (UTC) That would be a good choice. ShermanZAtank (talk) 16:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- WAKE UP YOU LOT I'm back to action so I'm open to helping make the finale. Don't forget we still got this to do! OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 20:24, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! Anyway we need to find a place to add Oluap to the video sequence sugeested by Kuga above: 1. Doppel going trigger happy against several minor-ish freaks. (Saris) 2. Doppel then finds his personalities clashing because of Polite Spy, but overcomes this. (Stylx) 3. Orangeman calls for Major, who calls for Cyborneer, and go search for him. (Kuga) 4. They eventually meet up with Medizard fighting Magic Mann, they mention Doppel, and Magic grinds teeth and forms a truce. (Sherman) 5. Doppel assaults Stu Pidface who was being silly around Ninjie (LE says they're firends), who almost puts up a fight before Stu kills himself (he's prone for that), Ninjineer tries to go away, and sees our heros, and calls their attention. The group and Doppel finally met. (LE) 6. Final Battle (Kuga) 7. Doppel Shockwaves and leaves. Spots a powerful freak, tries to steal but this backfires and gets his butt handed to him. Respawns and gets captured by HECU (Saris) We could have Oluap do one of the videos Saris is doing in order to take some load off Saris, but I think it would be a bit rude of me to just suggest that Oluap takes the first video without asking him. Also be aware seems Saris is on holiday for a bit. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm okay with doing the first part where Dopps goes around bullying other Freaks. I did the beginning of the collab so it'd be only fitting if I did the beginning of the finale. Just as a detail Saris may or may not want to do but Magic Mann could also end up being imprisoned by HECU, mainly because I don't really like him as a character and I don't really see the others just letting him go. I still like my idea of Dopps being punished by being forced to absorb a weakling character like a Nnnngh Sniper or a Thieving BLU Soldier :v OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 13:10, July 17, 2015 (UTC) '''WAKE UP FOLKS MY PART IS DONE': As I showed to a few of you already (except Sherman who I don't have on Steam and LE who is, by default, ded), here is the first part of the Finale. Now it's time for you to get to work :v (PS: yes, Icy Spy was spared) OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 20:53, October 6, 2015 (UTC) seY! were back on track. ShermanZAtank ("This is Dragon 4-1, send.") 21:03, October 6, 2015 (UTC)